Anthology (first two tales)
by Great Deceiver
Summary: A compilation of tales written by yours truly inspired by the Lovecraft mythos


Juan C. Pereira Vázquez

A Simple Anthology book of tales

Written by Juan Carlos Pereira Vazquez

Introduction:

Greetings to all and to all a good day, today readers you shall be treated to a wonderful selection of the most horrid, fantastical and topical of anthology books your heart's desire. My name is Juan Carlos Pereira Vazquez and I am proud to have brought you a collection of stories I labored hard in the fields of my imagination like a farmer labors over his or her yearly crop of food, I had come up with most of these stories in my free time has a means of escaping the dreary world outside and exercising my creative muscles, when I first started I just wanted to tell horror tales but I felt that a bit too boring so I began adding other such things has fantasy and what not to pass the time until I eventually completed it (or at least after I have at the time you read this).

Nonetheless I hope you enjoy reading through these has much has I have loved working them into words on a computer screens because the following has been a labor of love and passion through to the very end, Enjoy.

_Dark matter_

For Eon's I have watched has the universe unravels before my very sight, I have seen the stars and planets whirling around in a cosmic hurricane of violence that would make the most barbaric of your kind blood red with shame at how infinitely inferior all they have done compares. I have seen the very stars you call suns devour their galaxies whole in one fell swoop has its last dying act of defiance to a galaxy devoid of any life, the echoes of it's scream still reverberating across my being.

Yet I find myself returning to a small world off the milky way and in a remote location in the universe, I have seen it develop from a ball of protozoic dirt and ameba to a vast untamed wilderness with ravenous creatures hell bent on surviving, reproducing and feeding off the carcasses of there prey, Humans are a strange thing, they care for there own and yet they fight, bicker and kill each other has if though the years of family, blood and relation to each other meant nothing to them. Another time I gazed upon this rock and they had turned dust and dirt into stone, building upon each block what I saw to be a structure reaching into the heavens.

They have great capabilities but there animal qualities surpass them, had I not seen these I would have not thought twice about snuffing there existence out like a bug, I dare say they mirror some of my better habits, my brethren seem to have a fondness for their suffering using them has nothing more than conduits for their will to be done. Perhaps I can copy their actions but why reveal to the rest what only one of them knows?

Simply put my will is not done by man, it is not written anywhere, it is a simple fact that I am the eldest of them all, the one who devours and surrounds them, the one who will be left after all else ends. I shall dine upon them like I have dined upon the rest of my family at birth, simply put my body is that which I allow you to inhabit, space….

A horrible though isn't it? To feel so insignificant has you exist surrounded by a shroud of darkness that encompasses everything from your shadow to the very darkness your species had to exist in has you formed yourselves out of the mud and yet in my frustration I have shown you such hospitality! Why? Simple, you are my entertainment, where all other races failed you have shown me what depths of depravity and madness one can reach and just has I thought you couldn't show me anything else you somehow reach even lower levels of insanity.

I feel almost like a father , enjoy your time humans for I have been thoroughly enjoying mine.

_**In the Cradle of the Gods**_

August 20th, 1925

My Name is Doctor Julius McDonald, I began to write long ago about ancient cultures, one such was a kingdom that was isolated from the rest of the middle east and never conquered by any empire, it mysteriously disappeared, and the ruins recently found. To my excitement word began to spread and the documents soon reached the institute of history in London, strangely enough one of the first things to appear was that of an ancient temple dedicated to a god that would have otherwise been absorbed and made a part of the ancient Mesopotamian religion. The institute decided I and a small band of archeologist a long with a few other American archeologists were to excavate the site and uncover the secrets lying within.

September 30th, 1925

I began my journey by heading to the middle east, to a village where an ancient archeological site had been found, tools and daggers used in ritual sacrifice were found, I read the ancient tomes and transcribe the incantations into proper English letters has to be spoken. During my trip I visited the village a few miles from the site to rest and ask questions about how long the ruins of what once was the temple of an ancient Sumerian God known to them has "Alzatharaz", the locals knew only of one such place where they could fine a shrine to him and it was at the foot of the mountain, In a cave where they claim to have sacrificed there animals and long before they would sacrifice the most beautiful of virgin.

October 1st, 1925  
I was set to arrive there by nightfall, on the trip back to the excavation site to tell the others about the other site, someone had found a stone tablet that they claimed could be read, it was one of the Americans who discovered it a long with a young woman fresh out of college, the man had begun to rant incoherently about the gods of old and had to be taken away along the girl whom had begun to strip her clothing off and write symbols on her body, ranting incoherently except for one repeated line "Sha Ulgum! Alzatharaz! Unig Totum!" what language and what this all means is still unclear but they both contracted a fever later in the week, we agreed that half of the team would leave, and the other half would make the trip so the expedition was not in vein.

October 1st, 1925

The very next day we decided to head out to the mountain side, on the walk there the eldest of the Americans suffered from heatstroke, when we got to the site at last at night fall we decided to set up camp for the night, there was a strange noise, a humming coming from the large cave, like untuned instruments playing, the air got strangely wicked, we slept rather unsoundly this night. I shall continue to press on with my journal entries despite my dizziness recently, I hope I have not caught the fever.

October 2nd, 1925

feeling strange, the caves humming was getting to me? No maybe the heat? Who cares the world is not there's to discover its secrets is it not?! I hate these men of science and their smug attitudes, I hated them. I can't think with this noise but maybe I can change that yes? The fat slob, you can have him yes? what I wouldn't have done to taste flesh, I feel hungry all the time WHY AM I SO EMPTY LORD?!

October 12th, 1925

The God of this land has given me the will and strength to serve! I am your servant Alzatharaz! You who are the land! Let me bathe in their blood so that I may honor your name! there all at the altar, I can taste the blood, the knife goes deep into the lamb I am your servant my lord! I serve you; he was the first to be sacrificed to you lord of the earth, Sha! Alzatharaz! SHA! ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA! ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA! ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ! SHA ALZATHARAZ!


End file.
